kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
Who can stay naked the longest?
''Who Can Stay Naked the Longest? ''is the second episode of the second season. It consists of Kenny and Spenny getting naked and generally staying around the house until either the time limit for the competition is reached or if either competitor puts on a piece of clothing. The Competition The competition begins with Kenny and Spenny arguing over which pieces of clothing must be removed. Spenny is insistent that he keeps his socks and his watch, and Kenny, already noticing loopholes in the rules, wears a large wig over his genitals, which Spenny promptly tears off. Spenny is originally very hesistant to reveal his genitals to either the crew or the cameras, though Kenny seems to be very comfortable with his genitalia being shown on screen. Spenny attempts to get Kenny to put on his clothes with a ticket to Las Vegas, thinking Kenny will trade the victory for the flight to his "favorite place in the world", while Kenny builds an obstructor device out of an umbrella and a shower curtain that will allow him to go out in public without having to put clothes on. He then leaves in the limousine Spenny had called for for his intended trip to Vegas, much to Spenny's chagrin. In the limo, Kenny postpones the trip to Vegas while Spenny attempts to build his own obstructor in the house, though it it quickly destroyed when Spenny trips and ruins the box that he surrounded himself with. Spenny calls Kenny while Kenny is at the video store looking for porn, and laments not having made a rule that prevented them from leaving the house. Incredibly self-conscious, Spenny calls his ex-girlfriend and asks her to confirm the size of his penis. Upon Kenny's return to the house, Spenny confronts him, and Kenny argues that any contraption he devises to wear is allowed until Spenny removes his watch, which he had previously refused to remove. The morning of the second day, Spenny invites a naturist named Stéphane into the house to coach him on being comfortably nude. Kenny spies on the two while the naturist councels Spenny and encourages him to act as normal as possible. Kenny makes a mysterious phone call inviting someone to the house, ending the call with "the safe word is Rumpelstiltskin" and it's the least he could do the someone that he loves. Spenny becomes increasingly more comfortable with his genitalia being revealed thanks to the efforts of Stéphane. Kenny receives a large watch from a friend of his, which he wraps around his waist (covering his penis) and claims he can do so until Spenny removes his watch. Spenny finally relents and removes his watch. Kenny leaves the house once again under his umbrella to make money for being nude. Meanwhile, the person on the other end of Kenny's mysterious phone call is revealed to be three domineering men dressed in leather hired to abuse Spenny. Spenny's crew does nothing while the three men attempt to see Spenny's genitals and abuse him. Kenny is revealed to have gone to an art institute to model for the artists there, who draw him nude. Spenny manages to get away from the three men and locks himself in the bathroom until the men leave. Kenny returns home and is told by the crew that Spenny will be waiting out the rest of the competition in the basement armed with a knife and a book, and won't leave until either the time runs out or Kenny agrees to a draw. Both men occupy themselves until the final few minutes of the competition, which they wait out on the couch together. Spenny counts down until the end and immediately gets dressed, while Kenny prefers to stay naked. When questioned, Kenny reveals that while Spenny stayed in the basement, Kenny moved all the clocks in the house forward by five minutes, tricking Spenny into putting his clothes on early. Spenny is left wondering what time it is before preparing himself for the humiliation.